


Sherlocks pick up line

by heydaddy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Kink, M/M, Pick Up Lines, no Nsfw, sfw, you can chose your own pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydaddy/pseuds/heydaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlocks pick up line</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlocks pick up line

«Hi, my name is Sherlock, but you can call me…. ANYTIME!»


End file.
